User talk:Johnnytuan
Tell us if you have bwb part 2 apk please I have the video right here! Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 01:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you guys seriously? It was on iOS only, and luckily I don't have iOS device. Johnnytuan (talk) 04:40, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Did you see he use his mouse to scroll the map and select the plants/box? No. I think it's only a video that he steals from "them", he just shows us a video, he also makes it loop at the zomboss screen. I think that video is on iPhone. I know it was iOS because of the colors. Johnnytuan (talk) 05:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Facebook account? Do you really have a facebook account, tell me please? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 14:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, I hate you. Johnnytuan (talk) 15:01, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi bạn :) Bạn bík cách nào để lấy mấy cái costumes mới ko? Mình có cái 2.9.1.rsb mà mấy bạn trên FB hack làm con ma pepper nó bất tử hay lém :) Tuvu (talk) 04:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Fire Peashooter's costumes Hello, Jonny! It looks like Fire Peashooter uses all the costumes Peashooter ever uses and was going to use. Can you also upload a pic of Fire Peashooter wearing the Long Ranger's hat and Mask, Peashooter actually wears? Xenons (talk) 11:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Nuclear Cucumber I saw in a thread that you posted a pic of Nuke Cuke replacing Fire Pea, how did you do it? I do have a lot of modding knowledge now. I'm sure i can understand the instructions. MysteryKing (talk) 11:55, November 4, 2014 (UTC) It's only a seed packet image. It's useless. Johnnytuan (talk) 14:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) we might be expecting the soft release of part 2 tomorrow so if it does come out tomorrow you need to help me get it please. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 17:26, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not the person who always has the soft release. I'm just a normal player. Johnnytuan (talk) 18:30, November 4, 2014 (UTC) i said WHEN it comes out can you help me. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 19:00, November 4, 2014 (UTC) So you're telling me, that only seed packet is replaced? And it is still Fire Pea? 03:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC)MysteryKing (talk) Bwb part 2 apk? Well, I saw one of your the pictures is the banana launcher in one of the bwb levels can you give the link to us. (Also don't be selfish to us!) Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 22:16, November 5, 2014 (UTC) youtuber deal Hey... I'm a youtuber too, I have 83k subs+ I hope you can help me with pvz2 new apk and pvz 2 chinese all plants & worlds unlocked and I will put your channel's link on all my pvz2 videos. so your channel can grow up a bit faster.. I'm waitting that you will leave me a message. Kind regards, IULITM http://www.mediafire.com/download/8nnaus0plpu0zyo/Pvz+2+Big+Wave+Beach+Parte+2+By+JesusGamer.zip its time. Now helpeth me... The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you come onto the lawn and help me install BWB part 2...Please? :/ The Zombie Expertise (talk) 16:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Foodfight zombies? I found those thanksgiving party zombies in bwb part 2 obb via hex. foodfight = basic zombie foodfight_armor1 = conehead zombie foodfight_armor2 = buckethead zombie foodfight_flag = flag zombie foodfight_chefster = jester zombie foodfight_gobbler_king = zombie king foodfight_turkey = new zombie? Can you please make pictures of new zombies? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 00:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually I have already known this since November 5th (it was November 4th in your timezone). foodfight = basic zombie foodfight_armor1 = conehead zombie foodfight_armor2 = buckethead zombie foodfight_flag = flag zombie foodfight_chefster = jester zombie foodfight_gobbler_king = chicken wrangler zombie foodfight_turkey = zombie chicken Also, there's new background. Johnnytuan (talk) 05:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: HD Homing Thistle image Meh... If not public, then mind about sending it in a private message? Trust me that I would not give the link to anyone but, since it is your page, if you do not want to share it is okay, no problem. Is not like I would losse anything asking you c: Walter20210 (talk) 15:03, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. Since Popcap removed the seed packet's image of firepeashooter (it happend since this thread and this thread created), then they always shows the seed packet of firepeashooter in their dev diary's videos. I think they want to warn us, especially the wikia's users, so I must be more careful, not spoil so much in this wikia, otherwise I can't get any information about the next update (because they blocked many things), and then I can't post any news in my facebook's page. Do you know why they add the seed packet's image of Sap-fling in this update (but not in previous update, like banana and guacodile)? I think they saw the nuclear cumber's seed packet image that I uploaded, so they want to "test" that, then they will block that so I can't do that anymore. Johnnytuan (talk) 15:22, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I knew that they, I cannot really explain, agh never mind. Well they indeed saw that, they left Nuclear Cucumber in the code because they made it for the chinese version of the game back in the 1.5 version, IIRC. (Even tough you may know that. also they first tough it was going to be a plant rather than a powerup, reason of why it is a seed packet.) And about the Sap-fling seed packet, yes you are 90% true about that. Walter20210 (talk) 15:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC)